


When You Came In The Air Went Out

by werewolfsaz



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post - A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss can lead to so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Came In The Air Went Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> I have only just discovered this pairing and all I can say is HOT GOD DAMN!! And watching them this idea kind of formed and...well... here we are :)  
> For my beautiful Isa who has joined me in our love for these sexy beasts. Our ship is filling up quickly babe lol.  
> Title from the song 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett.  
> Comments are my reason for writing so please leave some :)  
> Enjoy

When You Came In The Air Went Out

 

Agron startled awake, blade in hand, muscles tensed to spring. Nasir stilled, hand still holding the edge of the heavy blanket that covered the gladiator, eyes wide and apologetic.  
"Nasir? What's wrong? Romans? Are we under attack?" the big man, struggling to sit up. The smaller man laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head, smiling softly as he pressed Agron back down. He slid under the blanket, pressing himself close to his larger bed mate with a contented sigh.  
"No, no attack. I simply missed you. We did not have our usual evening conversation and I missed it."  
Agron smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around the wiry framed man, tugging him closer still, burying his nose in the raven tresses. Nasir smelled like clean sweat and earthy spices, a scent that Agron could never quite place but that instantly relaxed his muscles and aroused him at the same time. 

The smaller, dusky skinned man was stiff in his arms, minor tremours shivering through his muscles. Frowning, the bigger man moved enough to tilt his beloved's face up, studying it carefully. He saw white teeth worrying at the plump lower lip and smoothed one calloused finger across it.  
"What weighs so heavy on your mind that you cannot rest in my arms?" he asked in a low rumble. Nasir shivered as that rough voice tripped down his spine, tingling across his nerves like fire.  
"You went straight to your blankets this evening. You did not even pause to invite me. Are you angry with me?" the black haired man asked, voice small with concern.  
"Never! Oh, my lovely boy, no. I was not angry merely tired and with many things weighing on my mind."

A gasp broke off Agron's words as Nasir's hand slid down his chest, over his defined abdomen, to rub against his rapidly hardening cock.  
"Let me ease your mind," he murmured, lips brushing enticingly over the bigger man's jaw. "Let me love you until all else is forgotten."  
With a groan, Agron crushed his lips against Nasir's, devouring those plump lips, flicking his tongue along them until his lover opened to his silent begging. Their kisses turned deep and desperate, teeth catching on spit slick lips, hands scrabbling with buckles and fastenings until they could finally push their clothing away, naked bodies rubbing deliciously against one another. Nasir pushed his lover onto his back, swinging one leg over his waist so he could settle over him.

Long, dark hair tickled Agron's face as Nasir bent to trail kisses down his throat, lapping at the salty skin, nipping sharply before moving lower. His mouth worked further down tanned flesh, stopping to lavish attention on each hard nipple, suckling them softly before biting down hard, smirking at Agron's gasp. Sucking a line of biting kisses down the gladiator's stomach, Nasir shifted back, shuddering delightedly at the feel of his lover's big cock rubbing against his ass. Agron thrust up suddenly, his wet cock head sliding along the crease of the smaller man's ass, catching on the edge of his hole. Nasir's head fell back, a groan falling from his mouth as he rolled his hips back, grinding on Agron, eliciting a throaty moan.

"We have no oil..." Agron panted, one hand reaching up to clasp tight around the delicate neck of his lover, forcing their eyes to meet. Smirking again Nasir reached one hand up, slipping his fingers into his lover's mouth. Agron immediately began sucking the intruding digits, lathing them sloppily with his tongue to get them nice and wet. With a shudder and a soft smile, Nasir slipped his fingers free.  
"You are a clever man," Agron grinned back. "Now show me how flexible a man you are. Open yourself for me."  
A blush coloured the dark skinned man's cheeks even as he pushed himself to his knees, throbbing cock sliding along Agron's, reaching behind to work his wet fingers inside. 

Only the faintest ring of blue showed around the bigger man's lust blown pupils as he watched his lover work himself open. He licked his lips, desperate to sink into the heat of his glorious boy's body but almost unwilling to stop the show before him. Nasir's head was thrown back, mouth open as he panted heavily, sweat beginning to glisten on his skin. Unable, and unwilling, to just watch any longer, Agron reached out and wrapped one big hand around the panting young man's dick. Nasir's head snapped down, eyes wide, lips drawn back in an almost snarl. He pushed Agron's hand away, grinning wolfishly at the surprised look on the gladiator's face.

"Not until you're inside me."  
Agron groaned, hands moving to grip lithe hips instead.  
"Enough teasing then. Sit on me. Ride me until the only thing I think of is you."  
Leaning down for one more deep, long kiss, the long haired man rose up, positioned himself carefully and sat down slowly. He couldn't help but cry out as his lover's huge cock pressed into him, filling him, taking his breath away.  
"Nasir..." Agron rumbled, hands tightening even more, pushing the smaller man down harder on his cock. "By the Gods, please tell me you're ready to move?"  
"Yesyesyes," the dark haired man chanted, circling his hips, lifting up only to slam back down, rocking on his lover until they were both crying out with pleasure.

With a snarl Agron gripped Nasir's dripping cock, pumping it hard and fast in his big fist. He felt the smaller man begin to tense, felt his inner muscles begin to tighten around his own cock. Reaching up to cradle the back of that dark head with his free hand, he forced their eyes to meet, gasping as pleasure roared through his veins.  
"Come for me. Come hard for me, now!" he ordered.  
Nasir's eyes flew wide, mouth dropping open with a loud moan, as the heat that had been pooling in his gut shot through his body, bursting from his heavy dick, coating his lover's hand and stomach with thick, white ropes of his seed.  
Feeling the velvety inner muscles tremble then clamp down so hard around his throbbing manhood, Agron could only toss his head back and cry out his lover's name as he filled the smaller man with his come. They stayed locked like that for a few moment while they caught their breath, chests heaving, hearts pounding. Then Agron slipped himself gently from Nasir, pulling the Syrian down to curl against his chest.  
"You succeeded in your task," he chuckled, pressing soft kisses to dark hair. "For the life of me I cannot remember a thing before you came to my bed."  
"I am glad. Now, let us sleep. And, perhaps, I will make you forget again before morning."


End file.
